


triforce.

by vinegardoppio



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Other, Royalty, The three of them travel together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: a collection of drabbles and one shots of moments between link, zelda, and ganondorf as the three of them travel the lands together.





	triforce.

"Couldn't sleep?"   
Zelda questioned, her voice, though quiet, carried around the heavily wooded area. "Somethin' like that." Ganondorf replied gruffly. He spared her a quick glance before returning his gaze upwards to the leaves. 

"I couldn't either," she began as she moved to sit down next to him, neatly tucking her legs under her. "I kept tossing and turning. I'm not quite sure why, but it's been increasingly more difficult for me to find rest lately."   
He made a low, grunting noise in reply. She didn't seem to mind his weak answer as she continued speaking.   
"Perhaps we could find a stable for our next rest stop. Some warm beds might do all of us good after so long of camping out." 

Her words tapered off and the two of them eventually found themselves in a comforting silence. The only noise being the wind and occasional cricket calls.   
"Ganondorf," she began again after sometime, "I hope you know how happy I am out here with you and Link."   
At this, he let his head loll to the side to study her determined features.  
"Link has always been adventurous at heart. And with me being tied to my royal duties, and him by extension tied to the castle as well, I thought neither of us would get a chance to do anything like this."   
She turned towards him again, bursting into a large grin. "I do not know what we would have done had you not extended your offer of adventure and protection to my father."  
They sat there for a meaningful moment as he took in her words.   
Finally he spoke, his voice low and deep and his tone almost cautious. "You seemed like you needed some time out in the real world, kid. An adventure to call your own. Everybody needs that experience."   
Her smiled remained unwavering, as she gently laid her head against his arm, and closed her eyes. His moving back upwards a moment, before following suit. 

Link groggily sat up, surveying his surroundings a moment before focusing his tired gaze on the two sitting, leaning against the trunk of a tree.   
Getting his mind awake enough to process the simple sweet scene, he slowly stood up, bringing along with him the thin travel blanket to drape over the three of them as he joined the two.   
The crook in their neck would surely be worth it to the three of them in the morning.


End file.
